metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Screw Attack
The Screw Attack (スクリューアタック Sukuryū Atakku) is one of Samus Aran's most iconic and powerful Power Suit upgrades. It is an advanced movement system that allows Samus to emit energy waves from points on her armor while she somersaults into the air, turning her into a rotating energy blade of destruction. The Screw Attack can destroy most creatures and Screw Attack Blocks instantly on contact. It first appeared in Metroid, and has appeared in most games since, except for Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime Hunters, though time constraints prevented the item's implementation in the former. Origin The Screw Attack is traditionally thought to have been invented by the Chozo, due to its appearance in the hands of Chozo Statues. However, there is disputed evidence in the ''Prime'' series that suggests it is not, as scans made by Samus' Power Suit for the Hint system in Echoes state that it is "unknown technology" and does not identify it as of Chozo origin. Other items in the game are referred to as "Luminoth technology" and of "Chozo origin" (Samus' stolen upgrades) indicating that the Screw Attack is not of Luminoth origin either. The Hint system may simply have not possessed the means to identify its origin, especially as it was contained within a state-of-the-art Luminoth Vault. At some point in the past, the Chozo exchanged the Screw Attack technology with the Reptilicus. This is depicted as a metaphor in the ice climate of the planet Bryyo in monument form by two statues: one represents the Chozo De'la, having its hand outstretched above the hand of another statue representing the Bryyonian emperor N'ge, the latter holding the Screw Attack in its palm. The scan of De'la says, "Statue represents De'la and the first Chozo gift of knowledge bestowed upon the Reptilicus." The Screw Attack item in N'ge's hand is collectible by Samus. 2-D games and Other M In Metroid: Zero Mission, Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion, the Charge Beam features a semi-Screw Attack function called the Spin Jump Attack. However, the official Screw Attack will make it obsolete. Neo-Ridley had the Screw Attack item in his possession in Fusion, and his Core-X restores the item to Samus. .]] In ''Other M and all 2D Metroid games except for Metroid II and Super, the energy surrounding Samus during a Screw Attack constantly shifted colors; Super and the Prime series kept it to a single color: green and yellow, respectively. In Other M the Screw Attack is re-equipped by Samus at the same time as the Space Jump, although the two are separate items by default and nothing like in Echoes and Corruption. It is far more powerful than in previous 3-D games, capable of reducing enemies far larger than Samus to a puff of smoke. Samus activates them without Adam Malkovich's approval, having lost contact with him, while tracking the Deleter. He disables a bridge to stop her from following him, and she takes the liberty of enabling both items, jokingly saying "Any objections, Adam?" When the Screw Attack is used in conjunction with the Space Jump, it becomes one of the most devastating weapons in every game it is featured in. ''Metroid Prime'' series The Screw Attack version seen in Echoes and Corruption was different from those found in every other game. It is actually a combination of the Screw Attack, Space Jump and Wall Jump from the 2D games. It enables Samus to "jump" in midair, though only in one direction and allowing up to five consecutive jumps; pushing the joystick either left or right will make her curve slightly ''towards the desired direction. It also enables her to jump off special surfaces, which activates the Wall Jump ability seen in post-''Metroid II games. While Samus is performing this form of the Screw Attack she is granted an immunity to damage or "invincibility". Possibly these versions found in the Prime series are of a different technology from the Screw Attack found in the 2D titles and Other M, allowing them to perform slightly altered functions. This would explain why the technology wasn't recognized in Echoes, even though she had the upgrade in her original Zebes mission only a short time before. Though the variant in the Prime games is quite powerful, it is only capable of killing off weak creatures in a single jump and requires additional hits from the upgrade to dispatch more powerful beings, unlike the Screw Attack from other entries. Interestingly, the Screw Attack gained a blue color in Corruption when used during Hypermode, or when Samus was in permanent Hypermode on planet Phaaze. Official data ''Metroid'' manual ‎ "This super strong Power Item spins in flight to attack the enemy. Samus's armor flashes during a screw attack." 1986 Manga "Defeat enemies by spin jumping." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "If Samus jumps while running, she starts spinning. If you use this strategy, you can destroy your enemies." ''Metroid II'' manual ‎ "This allows Samus to destroy enemies she contacts while spinning through the air." ''Super Metroid'' manual ‎‎ "This powerful item turns Samus’ suit into a weapon. When the Screw Attack is activated, Samus can somersault into enemies and blast them out of the air." ''Metroid Fusion'' manual "Hit enemies with Spin Jumps to cause damage." ''Samus and Joey'' volume 3 "Samus strikes enemies while spinning at high speeds and destroys them." ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual file:Screw_Attack_MZM.gif‎ "Obtaining this power-up gives Samus the ability to damage enemies by jumping into them. (Activates automatically during a spin jump)." ''Zero Mission'' Samus Screen data "Damage enemies while somersaulting." ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' hint system "Unknown technology detected. Object is a powerful movement system. Obtain this new system." ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' onscreen tutorial "Use the Screw Attack to help you travel long distances. Press to jump, then press again to Space Jump. Press repeatedly to Screw Attack." Inventory data Metroid.com (Other M) "A standard mid-jump flip becomes something much deadlier with this ability activated. Most foes are no match for the energy emitted by the Screw Attack." ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "Causes Samus's body to emit energy waves while doing a spin attack, causing damage to enemies they touch." ''Other M'' Samus Screen data "Effect: Sends energy waves out from Samus's body while spin-jumping that causes damage to nearby enemies." Smash Tips "You can deliver air attacks while using the Screw Attack item. This can lead to powerful combos." ''Super Smsh Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'': Prima Official Game Guide'' "Pick this up and you’ll execute a high-speed Screw Attack every time you jump." Recovery (Samus) "Samus's main recovery option is her Screw Attack for vertical recovery. You can aim this a little to the left or right during the input of the attack. Horizontally, Samus doesn't have a lot of options outside of her grapple. Use the grapple when off-stage to catch onto the edge, and press Up to pull yourself back up. Additionally, you can use Samus’s Bomb to stall temporarily. Moving left or right while dropping bombs will help keep you afloat awhile. This is especially useful when other opponents are off-stage with you." ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' Samus Screen data "The Screw Attack emits powerful energy waves during Spin Jumps, which can be used to damage enemies upon impact." In other games '' website]] *The Screw Attack is used in the Metroid Prime Pinball minigame Wall Jump, where Samus Wall Jumps exactly as in the Prime series to reach a bonus. *The Screw Attack was in Kirby Super Star (under the name "Screw Ball"), as a collectible treasure in The Great Cave Offensive, worth 80,000 Gold. It returns in the Nintendo DS remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra (now named correctly). *In Super Mario Bros. 3 and later Mario games, when Mario acquires a Starman (or Rainbow Star in Galaxy), he will be able to spin-jump. This spin-jump greatly resembles the Screw Attack. *In the NES and SNES game adaptation of the 1992 film Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, the player character, Kevin McCallister, after getting a bell item can end up performing a similar move to the Screw Attack, and can use it until he takes damage. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Samus has appeared in every ''Super Smash Bros.'' series game to date, and the Screw Attack has consistently been her recovery move in each game. When used, she launches up and falls down, ending up in a "helpless" state (in which she flashes rapidly and cannot move until she lands or is KO'd and respawns). In the later games, the Screw Attack has also been an item usable by all characters, which gives them Screw Attacks for spin jumps. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, the Screw Attack is held, while Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, it is worn like a badge and falls off when it expires. The Screw Attack symbol is also used for elements of the Metroid series in the games. In 3DS and Wii U, each move has three variants: *'Screw Attack' - "Spin into the air. Any opponents caught by the move get hit several times." *'Screw Rush' - "Spin forward through the air, launching opponents sideways." This is closer to the Screw Attack's appearances in Echoes and Corruption. *'Apex Screw Attack' - "Hits at the start and peak of the jump. The force of the peak can launch foes." Trophies ''Melee'' "One of Samus Aran's power-ups from the original Metroid, the Screw Attack turns a jump into a rotating attack move. When carrying this item, any character's ordinary jump move will turn into a Screw Attack. By the same token, if you throw this item at an enemy, your foe will spontaneously do a Screw Attack." (Metroid 08/89) ''Brawl'' "A badge you can wear to turn your jumps into Samus's signature Screw Attacks. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, it was an item you carried, but this time around it's a badge you wear--which means you can use it and another item at the same time. There's a good chance you'll be able to string together Screw Attacks and midair strikes for powerful combos." Metroid (1987) Super Metroid (1994) ''3DS and Wii U'' "This handy item grants you the same power as Samus's Screw Attack when you pick it up. With the right timing, you can execute a devastating combo of midair attacks. Be careful, though—some fighters sacrifice the height of their jumps when they're wearing this." Sc ball 110.jpg|Smabura-Ken, the Super Smash Bros. Melee website. File:Screw AttackMelee.jpg|Screw Attack trophy, Melee. Item15 080305 52-l.jpg|The Screw Attack as it appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. BrawlTrophy5.jpg|Screw Attack trophy, Brawl. SSB43DSTrophyScrewAttack.png|Screw Attack trophy, 3DS. SSB4UTrophyScrewAttack.png|Screw Attack trophy, Wii U. In popular culture A video game website ScrewAttack got its name and logo from this item. The website also ranked Samus's Screw Attack as number 2 best power-up in its "Top 5 Best and Worst Power-Ups" list.Best and Worst Power Ups in gaming, from ScrewAttack Screw Attack symbol Since Super Metroid, the Screw Attack symbol of a lightning bolt on a circle has become the Metroid series's official logo, being used for Fusion and Prime. Its symbol has also been the symbol for the suit upgrades in the Prime games. The "S" shape would seem to represent "Samus", "Suit", or "Screw". Alternatively, the shape could be a lightning bolt, in relation to the Screw Attack's electric nature. Trivia *The only time Samus ever demonstrated the use of the Screw Attack outside her Power Suit was in the original Metroid ''via the password system. *In 2-D ''Metroid games, the Screw Attack only functions as an attack while jumping and does not increase Samus's jumping height or time she can spend in the air (which in 2D Metroid games is left up to the Space Jump) while in the ''Prime'' series the Screw Attack increases the amount of times Samus can jump from two to seven. *In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, using the Screw Attack off the edge in Grand Windchamber will not deal falling damage. *This is upgrade is one of three that the Luminoth sub-sentinels never mention or give hints to in-game, the others being the Boost Ball and the Grapple Beam. *In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Gandrayda is highly vulnerable to the Screw Attack. However, it is very hard to hit her with it as she is jumping around for the majority of the battle. This weakness has been reduced in Metroid Prime Trilogy. *The Screw Attack can also play a role in the final phase of the Aurora Unit 313 battle, where it is an effective means of stopping AU 313's spinning attack. *This item plays another prominent role with Omega Ridley, as he will usually cancel whatever he is doing and simply dodge it. *In Metroid: Other M, Samus is capable of using the Screw Attack while underwater without the use of the Gravity Feature, a feat not possible in previous games. *In Metroid: Other M, Samus performs the Screw Attack while "Kick-Climbing", despite the fact that she does not actually enter a Spin Jump in that process. Gallery References ru:Винтовая Атака Category:Chozo technology Category:Items Category:Norfair Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Bryyo Ice Category:Phase 7 Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Biosphere Category:Sector 1 Category:Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Recurring Items Category:Unused Items Category:Movement Category:Special Actions